The present invention relates to a condenser for vehicle air-conditioning systems. More precisely, the invention relates to a condenser comprising a pair of parallel distributors between which is set a heat-exchange core including a plurality of pipes having a flat cross section, which are parallel to one another, and a plurality of undulated fins set between each pair of adjacent pipes. In condensers of this type, a reinforcing element is applied on at least one end side of the heat-exchange core. In known solutions, the heat-exchange core terminates, on each of its sides, with an undulated fin fixed to the respective end pipe, and the reinforcing element is fixed on said fin.
The purpose of the present invention is to provide a condenser of an improved type which, given the same level of performance, is simpler and less costly than a condenser according to the prior art.
In accordance with the present invention, the above purpose is achieved by a condenser having the characteristics that form the subject of the main claim.
In the solution according to the present invention, the reinforcing element is fixed directly on the end pipe of the heat-exchange core, without any undulated fin being set between a pipe and the reinforcing element. The present invention stems from the realization of the fact that the undulated fins set at the ends of the heat-exchange core practically do not have any effect in terms of heat-exchange performance of the condenser because, when the condenser is mounted on a vehicle, the said fins are often covered and are not impinged upon by the flow of air. Consequently, the end fins can be eliminated, and the reinforcing element can be set directly in contact with the outer surface of the end pipe, without there being any reduction in the performance of the heat exchanger.
The solution according to the present invention makes it possible to obtain a reduction in the weight and number of components, as well as a reduction in the cost of the raw materials and a reduction in assembly-cycle time. Preferably, the reinforcing element has an undulated shape and is provided with holes for fixing the brackets for anchorage of the condenser. In the case where it is not necessary to fix the anchoring brackets to the reinforcing elements, the solution according to the invention makes it possible to obtain, as compared to a condenser according to the prior art with equal characteristics, a reduction in the overall dimensions, or else an increase in the level of performance, thanks to the possibility of adding a pipe, given the same overall dimensions.